


I Spy

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Spying, Voyeurism, nonconventional sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey gets turned on by watching, even if the one being watched doesn't know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

There were many reasons Mikey liked being the baby of the family. He got to worm his way out of punishments sometimes when he was younger. He could get just about anything he wanted from his brothers just by shooting them his big, pleading eyes and quivering lip. He also noticed a whole lot more than others gave him credit for just because he was goofing around.

One thing that Mikey had noticed before, that he was going to use to his advantage now was the password to Don’s computer in his lab. No one besides Don and Leo were supposed to know what the password was and Leo only knew it in case Don was ever hurt and they needed information from the computer.

Glancing around the lair to make sure that Master Splinter wasn’t looking, Mikey quickly made his way into Don’s lab and locked the soundproof door behind him. The sea green turtle wasn’t worried about anyone else having seen him since he knew that Leo and Raph were out on a training run and Don was up in the garage working.

In fact it was because he knew that the rest of his family was otherwise occupied that he dared to do this in the first place. He would be in so much trouble if anyone ever caught him. The consequences weren’t going to stop him though. Besides, he had everything he needed in order to make sure that no one ever walked in on him without his knowing about it before hand.

Mikey smiled wide and bounced his legs as he sat down at Don’s desk and quickly typed in the password that would give him access to the genius’s computer and everything that he had on there. While there was plenty of stuff that he could mess around with and more than a little that he knew he would never even come close to understanding, there was only one thing that Mikey was interested in.

With a few clicks a window popped up covering the entire computer screen and Mikey’s breath caught in his throat. In front of him was a live video feed from one of the security cameras that Don had installed in the garage. When Don had gone up to the garage he had told Mikey and Master Splinter that the BattleShell needed some work done on it but that was certainly not what Don was working on at the moment.

Instead of working on the BattleShell Don was over at his work station leaning over the table with his tail up and one finger sliding easily in and out of his ass. Mikey’s eyes roamed hungrily over the computer screen taking in the show that was being put on in front of him. He felt a twinge of regret that he hadn’t been there when Don had first started prepping himself but he wasn’t going to complain about the current view.

Reaching for the keyboard, Mikey tapped out the keys he needed to zoom in and turn the speakers on let the sounds of Don’s grunts and moans fill the room around him as he added a second finger. Being about to listen to the wonderful sounds his brother was making at full volume made Mikey very grateful that Don’s lab was soundproof and no one standing outside of it would be able to tell what he was watching.

This wasn’t the first time that Mikey had snuck into the lab in order to use Don’s surveillance in order to watch his brother masturbate. The first time had been a complete accident. Mikey had just been looking for Don to try and convince the genius to help fix the broken blender in the kitchen so that he could finish making dinner. Instead what Mikey had found was an empty lab and a live video of Don fucking himself with a dildo out in one of the sewer tunnels.

That first time Mikey had known that he should have just left the lab and pretended that he hadn’t seen anything but the sight was too tempting. Now whenever Don went off by himself to work Mikey always tried to sneak into the lab to see what exactly his brother was up to. Sometimes it was just work that Don was doing and other times it was just an excuse to have some private alone time like right now.

As he watched the screen Mikey spread his legs and let his tail thump down onto the chair leaving him open and exposed. Reaching down he rubbed his fingertips along the inside of his thighs, brushing lightly up and down, not touching his plastron just yet. He knew there was more to Don’s show and he didn’t want to get off too early.

In the garage Don removed his fingers and reached into the drawer of the table he was leaning over. Mikey held his breath as he waited to see what his brother was going to take out this time. During previous sessions Mikey had watched his brother fuck himself with everything from an actual didlo to screwdriver handles and the grip end of a wrench once.

One thing that Mikey had noticed in all the times that he had spied on his brother was that Don liked his tools long and hard. The olive green turtle also liked it either hard and rough or slow and teasing until he couldn’t take it anymore from what Mikey had seen.

When Don’s hand emerged from the drawer he was holding one of the leather carving hammers that he had used to custom make a jacket to fit Raph for when he went out on rides on his shell cycle. One end of it was smooth and curved almost like a butt plug while the other end was thick and round with no tapering for easy insertion but would definitely stretch and fill in such a toe curling manner.

Mikey’s dick throbbed inside the protective pocket in his lower plastron causing it to bulge out as his desire grew. He couldn’t wait to see which end Don would stuff inside himself. Luckily Mikey didn’t have long to wait.

Picking up the lube that he had obviously used early to prep himself with, Don popped the top off of the tube and squirted a generous amount of lubricant over the thick end of the hammer and spread it over every inch. Once the tool was properly lubed Don reached behind himself with it and slowly pushed it into his stretched and waiting hole.

With one low grunt of discomfort that quickly turned into a churr the tool slid inside inch by inch until only the handle was sticking out. Once the hammer was all of the way in Don left it there for a moment to adjust to the size before spreading his legs wider and pushing it in and out a few times.

Mikey churred as he watched the display in front of him. He was so hard now that it was difficult to stay in his shell and when Don let go of the handle and turned around to face the hidden camera with his shaft standing tall and proud Mikey couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

Reaching down Mikey grasped his throbbing member at the base to stave off an early finish and end the fun before he was ready to. Mikey churred loudly at the tight heat of his hand as he slowly drew his fist up his leaking shaft and back down again spreading the natural lubricant as he went. It would be too suspicious for him to bring lube into the lab with him and he couldn’t use any of what Don kept hidden without his brother noticing so he had to make due.

Churrs rumbled through Mikey’s chest as he slowly stroked himself watching his brother do the same up in the garage. On the screen Don leaned back against his table and used it to guide himself down onto his knees. Once he was on the ground Don spread his knees apart until he was nearly doing a split putting both the hammer in his ass and his rock hard erection on display for the camera.

As Don stroked himself and used his other hand to fuck himself with the hammer Mikey mimicked his older brother’s movements. The only difference between them was that instead of using a toy on himself Mikey was playing with his tail, rubbing it in slow circles and pinching just the tip ever so lightly every time he reached it.

Mikey wasn’t sure what it was about watching his brother so intimately but it turned him on like nothing else. Seeing Don so exposed and vulnerable like he was right now got Mikey hard and bothered and needy.

There were times that Mikey felt bad about doing this, masturbating to a video of his brother when that brother didn’t even know he was being watched. It hadn’t taken Mikey long to realize that he got off on watching and it didn’t matter to him whether the person knew they were being watched or not.

He was pretty sure that Don knew about it though or at least was just as turned on about it as Mikey was. After all the number of times that he had been able to catch his older brother on the security videos, the number of times that Don had been perfectly positioned just like he was now for everything to be seen, gave Mikey the feeling that the genius knew exactly what he was doing. That Don might have been as big of an exhibitionist as he was a voyeur was something that had crossed Mikey’s mind more than once. That knowledge was enough to help squash the tiny feeling of guilt he had over not having his brother’s permission to spy on him.

The idea that Don was possibly doing all of this just to turn him on and get him off sent a spike of pleasure shooting through Mikey’s system pushing him closer to his impending orgasm. If Don wanted to be watched or at least have the possibility of being watched and he himself got off on watching than Mikey didn’t see why this shouldn’t be a mutually beneficial arrangement for both of them.

Two pairs of hands spend up as both turtles climbed closer towards their own highs, only one of them knowing that they were moving in tandem. Mikey bit his lip against a loud churr as his hand became a blur and his plastron was covered with his ejaculate as he erupted all over himself.

On the screen Mikey watched Don reach his own finish in the middle of the garage. Churring lightly as he took a rag out of his belt to clean himself up and tuck his softened member back into his plastron, Mikey watched his brother remove the hammer and begin the process of cleaning himself up.

As much Mikey wanted to just sit in the chair and bask in the afterglow of his orgasm he knew he couldn’t afford to. Sometimes Don would do whatever work he had been claiming to do after a session and sometimes he didn’t. Mikey never knew which time it was going to be and he knew that he had to set Don’s computer back the way he found it and get out of the lab before he was found in there.

Tucking the rag back into his belt Mikey quickly typed on the keyboard closing out the window and exiting out of the security program. Once all trace of his covert activity had been erased Mikey hurriedly pulled an air freshener out of another pouch in his belt and gave the room a few quick sprays to try and get rid of the smell of the pheromones he had released as he had pleasured himself.

Mikey put the air freshener away and pushed in the desk chair and went over to the ventilators and switched on the fan to help clear out any residual smells that might draw the genius’s suspicions. This wasn’t Mikey’s first time cleaning up after the act and by now he was sure that he had thought of just about everything to keep his secret from being discovered.

Once the air was clear Mikey turned off the ventilator and headed over to the door to the lab, unlocked it, and opened it just a crack. Placing his ear against the opening, he listened carefully for anyone that might be out in the living room and would see him leaving somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be.

Hearing nothing Mikey opened the door a little wider and took a look around and saw nothing. The coast was clear and Mikey hurried out of the lab making sure to close the door behind him and took the stairs two at a time up to his room.

Right now wasn’t the time for Mikey to let anyone know about his secret kink but maybe at some point he might let Don know and they could work out a system that would benefit both of them without any sneaking around. Until then Mikey was content to spy on Don whenever he got the chance and make the most of the wonderful security system that his exhibitionist of a brother had set up all over the lair.


End file.
